


Vulnerable

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester sees a new side of Cutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

Vulnerable wasn't a word Lester had ever associated with Cutter before tonight. Stubborn, intransigent, arrogant, bloody-minded, and occasionally obnoxious. Not vulnerable. After Helen's revelation it was like the rug had been pulled from under him and then he'd started ranting about a woman who didn't exist ...

After their encounter with the raptors and his freak out over Jenny, Lester had felt obliged to take him home. He'd have made Stephen do it but that didn't seem like a good idea with Helen's words still echoing between them. And he'd ended up here, tucking Cutter into bed and watching him sleep.


End file.
